tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HambleBee/The Seeds of Antiquity (Half-Gods of Tamriel Blog Series)
I - II - III - IV - ? Before anything else, I'd like to thank you (yes, you, the reader) for taking time and consideration to read this blog :) Introduction This blog covers a series centered around certain characters, among them being Asciene, a Breton woman who is a Half-God of Phynaster, and appeared in Half-Gods: The Seven Sins. This blog series is centered around the revamped Half-Gods universe by Harold, and takes place between the previous Half-God RP and the future Half-God, which will be released on Harold's discretion :P Also, some warning and advice; As I have not written a blog series for a relatively long time (feels like an eternity e.e) there'll be some errors/oversights every now and then. This also extends to grammar and spelling. Regardless, I will correct any inefficiencies I find and fill in all the holes as much as possible. Also, do be reminded that this series is intended for mature audiences. I will not tolerate immaturity or any offensive comments I find pointed at either me or anyone else in this blog. You have been warned. Part 1: The Winds of Change She was sitting quietly on a chair at a table in the corner. The bar-inn was pretty run-down and rather dark, but at least it served cold and strong drinks compared to the watered-down sludge she had to put up with before she found herself in the bar she was in now. It was also pretty quiet as well. She liked it when things were quiet enough. It made her feel at peace. "Hey Roy! Another round" she said, setting down her current bottle of mead beside four empty bottles, which were the same. "I think you've had enough, Asciene. Maybe you should rent a room and get some rest" the barkeep and owner of the establishment said. The Breton woman slammed her hand down on the table, angered by Roy's response. "I said give me another round. You're not being paid to talk" Asciene said sharply despite already downing five bottles of strong mead. Roy sighed, before eventually complying "Suit yourself" as he fetched another bottle of cold mead along with a warning, "Just know that I'm only keeping you here because you're needed. Overstep your boundaries, and I'll kick your ass out of my establishment myself." Asciene gave a gloat at Roy, before she returned to her business and began downing her mead once more. As much as he enjoyed the business and the amount of gold he was getting from her, Roy knew that he had to do something to curb Asciene's bad habit. He couldn't stand seeing someone so beautiful and so smart fall into despair like that, choosing to waste their earnings away on drinks instead of using it to help themselves create a better life. When his instincts told him that the time was right, Roy sighed and simply waited for her to finish her drink. "Roy! Another round!" Asciene said as she finished her sixth bottle. The barkeep rolled his eyes, saying "Wait here. I'll get you the best I can get ya" before heading for the kitchen. It took a rather long while, before Roy came out holding a sizzling plate of some sort of meat dish with a delicious scent coupled with some cold drinking water. Asciene was surprised at first, before she frowned. She had expected a drink, not a gourmet meal. "What in Oblivion is this?" The Breton said, clenching her fists a little. "How are you gonna find out if you don't even try it?" Roy sharply pointed out, "I made this with only the finest ingredients, and they are all hard to come by. So I suggest you shut the fuck up, stop whining like a child, and start acting like the woman you are. You're a fucking mature adult. Act like one." Asciene looked like she wanted to smash Roy's face and destroy his entire establishment for his defiance, but she couldn't deny the truth of his words. Indeed, she was an adult gifted with great potential, and she was taking it for granted. It made her feel ashamed of herself. Deciding to drop her pride and listen to Roy, she sighed, before she took the Dwemer fork provided to her and took a small bite-sized piece of the meal she was given. She gave it a bit of time before placing it in her mouth and began eating. Asciene couldn't believe what she was experiencing. She really thought it was poison, but she was proven wrong. The meat tasted so good, and the texture of the meat was not too hard and not too soft. It was unexplainable, yet also beyond any other meal and the rations she had eaten before. Roy smiled on how he saw Asciene enjoy the food he had made. It made him glad seeing her smile as well. He knew she should smile more often. It took more effort to frown than to smile. After Asciene finished her meal and drinks, Roy set aside the dishes and gave the former a face towel to wipe her mouth. "How was it?" He asked her. "It was... really good" Asciene said, sighing in relief, "Thanks... How much do I need to pay?" "You don't need to thank me or pay me for it. Just do yourself a favor: Be an adult, because you are one. Do so, and I'll consider it a favor to me as well. If others try to drag you down, it only really means that you're above them. Never forget that, Asciene. Never forget that" Roy said. He sighed before returning to work and prepare for other customers that may pay a visit. Asciene herself didn't know what to say. She really wanted to pay Roy for the meal he had given her, but she chose to honor his advice, and pondered on everything he had said to her this day. However, she was too tired to think clearly, and decided to rest before thinking everything over. Heading for her room, she locked the door after entering, and took off what she needed to take off before heading to her bed and going to sleep. Category:Blog posts Category:Half-Gods of Tamriel